It's been a while
by twistie2512
Summary: Beca left, she just left. No goodbyes, nothing. Why?


It' been a while Twistie Summary:

It has been a while since Beca and Chloe have spoken

Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:

Chloe was sitting at her desk in her near empty classroom. It was near empty because most of the kids were sick. And the sickness the kids had spread to the other kids and it went through them like wildfire. The kids that had managed to turn up, soon started showing signs of getting sick and had to have their parents called to take them home. Chloe was just hoping to god that she wasn't going to catch it.

Chloe loved teaching, she never thought that she would enjoy it as much as she does but the joy she sees in her kids faces when they finally understand what she was trying to teach them was priceless. But there were some weeks, not very often, that were just long and this was one of them. The only thing she wanted was the final bell to ring and for the weekend to start, she wanted to rush home and soak in a bath of disinfectant in hopes of avoiding getting sick.

As she was packing up her things her phone rang, she knew the ring tone and wasn't entirely eager to answer the phone but she sighed and answered it anyway. "Hello." She said trying to sound happier than she was.

"Hi Babe. Want to go out tonight?" Chad asked

"I don't think so Chad, it's been a really long week." Chloe replied

"Come on babe, I have had a tough week and I feel like letting loose for a little bit."

A tough week Chloe thinks to herself, sitting behind a computer all day and not having to deal with real people. Must be really tough compared to having kids throwing up in the class room left right and center. But Chloe doesn't like to let people down so she caves "Sure we can go out but I don't want it to be a late one."

"Great I will pick you up at 10pm." Chad says and hangs up before she can even respond.

10pm, god I wanted to be in bed by then she thinks to herself. Chloe continues to pack up her stuff and heads home. When she gets through the door of her home and is greeted by her cat "B"

"Hi B, did you have a good day?" Chloe says and she scratches behind the ear of B while the cat winds herself through Chloe's legs. "Come on let's get you some dinner." Chloe puts out some dinner for B and then goes and runs herself a bath. She decides that going out smelling on disinfectant might not be the best idea so instead she adds lavender and eucalyptus oils to the steaming hot water.

Laying in the bath she thinks why am I doing this? She had been with Chad for six months. He was nice enough and he was fun sometimes but she knew that it, that he was nothing more than a distraction. And the fact that she was laying there feeling like this she knew that he would be nothing more than that. Tonight, she will give him that and then she would talk to him. She hated hurting people and she was going to hurt him because he seemed to be more into their relationship than she was. She felt bad for him and she felt bad for anyone who had come to try and win her heart because what they didn't know is she had given her heart to someone a long time ago and no matter what she did, that person still had it.

Right on 10pm there was a knock at the door. Chad was always punctual, maybe he should date Aubrey Chloe thinks to herself with a laugh. "Wow, you look great?" Chad says when she opens the door. She was wearing a tight blue dress that brings out her eyes and hugs all her curves in just the right way.

"Thanks. Where are we going?" asks Chloe

"There's this new club opening with a surprise guest DJ and my friend Mike can get us in. It's the hottest ticket in town."

"Great." Chloe forces a smile on her face. No way is this going to be an early night.

The club is packed. There is hardly room to swing a cat. Even on their way to the bar Chloe has felt about a dozen people feel her up on her way past. It takes about twenty minutes to get the bartenders attention to even get a drink, so she orders two each to save them having to come back too soon. The music is loud but ok, at least she wouldn't have to try and hold a conversation with Chad with the music so loud. They stand at the edge of the dance floor to watch people dance and because basically there was nowhere to sit. Chloe looks at Chad, glances at her drinks and then throws them both back and puts the empty glasses on the table nearest her and grabs Chad's hand to drag him onto the dance floor.

She loves music, it has always been and will always be her first love. So she dances like she always does, she dances like no one is watching. What Chloe didn't know was that there was somebody watching from way up high.

In the back of the DJ booth, there was somebody some-body watching her dance. There was no way that when Beca looked out over the crowd she was about to play for that she wouldn't recognize that red hair from a mile away.

How long had it been, eight months maybe nine since they had last talked? She hadn't meant to lose contact with Chloe but after the worlds and graduation, the success of Flashlight threw her into a whole world wind ride that she hadn't been prepared for. Flashlight became the number one song on ITunes and their worlds performance of Flashlight was the number one most viewed clip on YouTube.

She had thought that her dream of coming to LA was going to be a slog, but because of Flashlight she had become the new "It Girl". She had moved to the LA Branch of Residual Heat where she was able to put in her contract that sure she would be a producer for them but she also wanted the freedom of being able to still create her mixes and DJ when she wanted. They agreed to everything, gave her a condo, a car. Everything she wanted but she was going to have to work for it. And she did, she worked harder than she thought was possible. She wanted to prove that she wasn't just a one hit wonder. And she wasn't. Established stars had sought her out to work with them. And in 12 months her life had become something she hadn't even imagined. She had become so famous so quickly that every where she went paparazzi would follow her. She didn't want to give up her Djing because of her fame so she created DJ Titanium. At all her gigs she wears a half mask that looks like it is made from Titanium. No one knows who she really is which is how she wanted it and it felt odd to her to be famous for two things and those things being separate from each other.

Of course Residual Heat knew, they had too but everyone that did know had to sign a contract of confidentiality. Residual Heat wanted to use her DJing fame to promote their own business but because of the contract she had, she could keep them at arms length of each other.

She had tried to keep in contact but life really became just too busy. Emily she kept in constant contact because they were working together on an album, but even that was hard because of Beca's work and Emily still being at college. She missed all her nerds but somehow life went on and somehow they lost contact.

But in the club right now was her favorite Bella and the person that Beca can only deem as the person who actually made all of Beca's dreams come true. She laughs when she thinks of this because the first time she met this person it was that person saying "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

The music stops and a voice booms over the club announcing "Please put your hands together for our surprise Dj, DJ Titanium" The crowd erupts with cheering and whistling. Beca walks over to the front of the Djing equipment and looks over the crowd although she is only looking for one pair of eyes. She hadn't plan to do this and she has never done this before, she greets the crowd as usual but then says "There someone in the club tonight that I would like to thank for making all my dreams turn into a reality. So instead of starting off with a mash up, I would like to dedicate this song to them. Because without them and this song I wouldn't be me." She hits the play button and the first notes of Titanium ring out.

She hadn't taken her eyes off Chloe as she spoke and she watches Chloe's reaction as it dawns on her what was just said and what music was playing. Chloe was standing there looking up at her with her eyes locked on Beca and her mouth slightly open from shock. Beca sees some guy trying to get Chloe's attention to dance but she can't take her eyes off Beca. Then Chloe raises an eyebrow as if to question if that was really Beca and Beca smiles and nods her head just slightly. Chloe smiles the brightest smile Beca has ever seen and finally lets the music take over her body as she starts to sway with the music.

Beca watches as Chloe turns around and dances with the guy who was trying to get her attention before and it surprises her when she feels a little bit jealous that this guy now had Chloe's attention. It didn't last long though because every time Beca looked up from her mixes she notices that Chloe was starring at her. As the night went on Beca noticed that the "GUY" that Chloe was with was looking tired and trying to get her to go home. So Beca announced that it was almost time for her to pack up and that she hoped everybody had had a great time. The crowd exploded in their appreciation and half an hour later when she had changed so no one would recognizes her, she went looking for Chloe in hopes that she hadn't left.

Chloe was standing pretty much where Beca had last seen her dancing. Chloe was looking around but Beca was able to sneak up behind her and go "Excuse me Miss, can I have this dance?"

Chloe spins around on the spot and throws her arms around Beca so hard it almost knocks Beca over. "A yes would have done." Beca whispers into Chloe's ear.

"Oh my god Beca" Chloe yells.

"So do you want to dance or just stand here squeezing the breath out of me?"

Chloe pulls back from Beca and smacks her on the arm. "No I don't want to dance, I have just spent the whole night dancing my arse off to this wicked DJ. You should hear her. She is really good."

"You think so?"

"I know so. But because you missed it and I am done with dancing, I think you should take me somewhere that I can get something to eat, because I am starving from all the cardio." Chloe says smiling

"Um weren't you here with someone?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that. I sent him home because he was tired and I wasn't and I felt like there was something that might be worth sticking around for."

"Well I wouldn't want to let the lady down, but we have to go out the back way is that OK."

"Sure?" Chloe says with a raised eyebrow

Beca grabs Chloe's hand and leads her out the back of the club where a huge black SUV is waiting. Beca opens the door and lets Chloe jump in and then climbs in after her. "Look at you with your big fancy car and driver." Chloe stirs

"Well things can get a bit manic these days, it just makes it easier." Beca says a bit bitterly

"I bet it does, Miss famous producer, Miss Up and Coming, Miss Must watch to see what she does next and Miss DJ Titanium."

"Chlo you know that's not me, it's just a game. I am still the same person."

Chloe loves the sound of her old nickname but there is still a little hurt in her from the months that they hadn't talked. "I know you have been busy, I have been following your career, I just wished there had been time for a quick, hi, or I'm still alive phone call or text"

"I know and I am so sorry Chlo, things just got way out of hand and I know I am the slackest friend in the whole world, but please let me make it up to you."

Chloe puts on her pretending to be thinking look and says "I guess I can do that but it depends where you're taking me to eat?"

Beca laughs and so does Chloe. It's the first real laugh Beca has heard in months. "So um Chlo would you mind if we just head back to my place and I can cook you something there, otherwise you will have your face splashed all over the tabloids tomorrow."

"Oooo I get to see where the famous Beca Mitchell lives. How lucky am I?'

It's Beca time to smack Chloe and Chloe just giggles. God Beca has missed that sound. To her it was the best sound in the world.

They enter the underground parking lot of Beca's condo and make their way upstairs to the penthouse. "Penthouse? Really Beca?" Chloe asks in amazement as they walk into Beca's apartment

"Yeah well you know, it's a place that has a front door and windows. It's a place where I live." Answers Beca

"A place where the front door is a lift and you need a thumb print to open it and the windows are from floor to ceiling. So yeah I can see how hard it would be living here." Chloe adds

"Shut up would you Beale, what do you feel like eating?

"You cook? I thought we would order something in?"

"I eat enough shit when I am on the road, so when I am home I like to cook. So tell me what you want so I can impress you with my cooking ability?"

"Anything, I am easy." Chloe says without thinking

"Good to know." Beca says with a raised eyebrow

Beca gets hit in the face with a pillow. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mitchell? Just cook me anything."

"Ok since it's 4am, I was thinking maybe more in the line of an early breakfast because it's way too late to even class this as a late dinner."

"Sure, whatever you feel like."

Beca heads out to the kitchen and Chloe finds the sound system and puts some music on low.

"So how did you know I was there?" Chloe asks

"You're joking right?" Beca laughs'

"No"

"Chloe I would know you anywhere." Beca says as she stirs the pancake mix

"And did you mean what you said? What you said before you started playing your music?"

Beca stops stirring and walks over to Chloe and grabs her by the shoulders "Chloe that was the truest thing that has ever come out of my mouth."

Chloe can't help herself she throws her arms around Beca and hugs her tight. Somewhere inside Chloe she felt a little bit of her heart return. She was scared when she felt it because she knew that meant hope was coming back. And she really couldn't afford to get her heart broken again. Chloe pulls back from the hug and says "You are not a very good host, I am still hungry and you haven't even offered me a drink?"

"Since when do you wait to be asked for anything? The fridge is just there and can you pour me a juice?" Beca says as she starts making the pancakes.

As they eat Beca asks "So who is the guy?"

"The guy, oh that's Chad."

"Your dating someone called CHAD?"

"Be nice, he's a nice guy."

"So is it serious?"

"No actually, he really wanted to go out tonight and I really didn't. I was going to break it off with him this weekend but now I feel like I need to send him a thank you present."

"Maybe I should send him one from DJ Titanium. He would think what the fuck."

"Why DJ Titanium?" asks Chloe

"The gift or the name?"

"The name?"

"Well like I said earlier tonight, and it's gonna sound corny but that song and you have made me whom I am today. If you hadn't busted into my shower, I would never have become a Bella, I would never have 3 ICCA championships under my belt, I would never have won the worlds, I would never have meet Emily. Don't you get it? This (Beca motions around her apartment) this is because of you, and only you. And when I am DJ Titanium it's my tribute to you."

Chloe starts you cry. "When did bad arse little alt girl become so sappy?"

"When a very forward naked red head walked into my shower and demanded that I sing with her." Beca simply replies

Chloe gets up from the table and pulls Beca out of her seat and wraps her arms around her. "I have missed you so much Becs."

"I have really missed you too Chlo, I will never let there be a time again that I lose contact with you I promise."

Chloe nods as she sobs into Beca's neck. Then out of nowhere Chloe yawns.

"Let's get you to bed?" Beca says

"Now who is being forward?" Chloe says as she yawns again

"Funny Beale. Come on"

Beca leads Chloe to her room. Chloe looks around and see that this room is bigger than her whole place. "It's ok if we share a bed?" asks Beca

"Are you sure there is enough room?" asks Chloe

"You're on a roll tonight?" Beca says throwing some boxers and a tee shirt at Chloe

"I have a lot of time to make up for. Which way to the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and third door on the right."

"Be right back."

Beca walks into her ensuite and changes and brushes her teeth, then jumps into bed. Chloe comes back in and says "Spare toothbrush anywhere?"

"Yeah just under the sink in there."

"Ok"

Chloe ducks into the ensuite and finds the toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth. She automatically starts humming Titanium while she is doing so. When she turns the light out and gets back to Beca's bedroom, Beca is sitting there looking at her with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Really get your mind out of the gutter Mitchell, as if that song wasn't going to be in my head tonight."

"No I get that, it is I just know what else that song means."

"Well it have been 5 years, I think that it's safe to say I have moved on." What Chloe wasn't about to say that sometimes, just sometimes that song and a certain shower scene playing in her head was still her lady jam.

Beca wakes in a sweat. She burning up and realizes that she is not alone in her bed. She has a mouth full of red hair and she remembers that Chloe is there. They had managed to tangle their bodies in their sleep. Chloe's arms were around her waist and her legs were tangle between Chloe's. That didn't explain why she was feeling so dam hot because she felt fine except for being hot. She pulls back a little and looks at Chloe. Chloe was laying there covered in sweat. Beca runs her hand over Chloe's face and forehead and feels that Chloe is burning up. Shit Beca thinks and she detangles herself from Chloe and tries to wake her.

"Chlo?"

"Chloe?" she says a bit louder

"Chloe, Chloe?" She starts panicking now.

"Chloe?" and she shakes her a little bit

Chloe finally stirs.

"Chloe you Ok" Beca asks full of concern

"I feel like shit." Chloe manages to mumble out

"Chlo, you're burning up."

"I think I am going to be sick? Chloe jumps from the bed and makes it to Beca's ensuited

Beca follows her in a grabs a towel and soaks it with cold water and puts it on the back of Chloe's neck as she leans over the toilet bowl. "Fuck I am sorry Beca."

"What are you sorry for, I am the one who gave you food poisoning? I should be apologizing to you."

"You didn't" Chloe gets out before she throws up again. "The kids at school, there has been this bug going around. I thought I would be Ok."

"Well you're not ok. What can I do for you?"

"Just leave me."

"Not going to happen."

"Beca?"

"No Chlo, you are sick and you need help. I am sure that you have a really high temperature and you need to cool down."

"Ok, I will just jump in the shower, I will be fine." Chloe makes to stand but almost falls as soon as she is half way up."

"Let me help you?"

Chloe grabs Beca's hands and gets to her feet. But she is very unsteady on them. "Chloe you gonna have to have a cold bath, you won't be able to stand for a shower. Hold on to me and I will help you to the main bath. Being on her feet has almost drained what little energy she had. So she clings onto Beca as they make their way down the hall. Beca sits Chloe down next the bath and runs it to a luke warm temperature. She knows that it is still too hot to help Chloe but once Chloe is in she can keep adding cold water until her temperature starts coming down.

Chloe has started to dose off while sitting against the bath "Chlo, Chloe honey, I am going to have to undress you."

"Chloe can you hear me?"

Chloe mumbles something and as far as Beca is concerned it was an acknowledgement. She was too worried about Chloe to really care if this was appropriate or not. She lifts the shirt above Chloe's head and takes it off. She not really sure how to get the shorts off, so she decides that maybe it will be easier to get them off when Chloe is laying down in the tub.

"Chloe can you wrap your arms around my neck for me?"

Chloe who is half awake does as she is told and with every bit of strength that Beca has, she lifts Chloe and slides her into the bath. Chloe shivers but Beca knows that unavoidable. With Chloe half floating in the tub Beca can move to remove her shorts. Looking around Beca spots the phone that sits next to the bath. She rings a medical centre, tells them what has happened and to find out if what she was doing was right. To her relief it was, but she still asked that a doctor to come out so that they could check Chloe over.

About an hour later, Chloe was back in Beca's bed asleep when the doctor got there. He checked Chloe over and she still had a tempreture but Beca explained that Chloe didn't feel as hot as she did before. He said that this was good but she was still going to have to be watched and cared for and that it might take a week for this bug to get out of her system. Beca thanked the doctor who had promised two things, one that this was to be kept private (Beca being who she was) and two that he would send over the medicine that Chloe would need. He gave Beca his private number incase anything happened. She really couldn't thank him enough when she saw him out.

When Beca got back to her room Chloe was laying there awake.

"Hey" said Beca

"Hey" said Chloe with a slight smile "I am so sorry Beca. As soon as I feel a bit better, I head home."

"Sorry sunshine, you are not going anywhere. You need to be taken care 24/7 for the next few days, so you are going to be my house guest."

"Beca I can't. I have to go to school, I have to look after B. I can't, I can't do this to you."

"Yes you can and basically you have too. I found your work number in your phone and rang the school and told them what had happened. I rang "CHAD" (Beca actually uses finger quotes as she says his name) and told him what had happened as well and told him you would ring him when you are well enough. But who's B?"

"B is my cat. She can't be left by herself."

"Well it looks like I am going cat hunting. What's your address and I will go and check on the cat. That way I can grab you some of your own clothes so you feel more comfortable." When Chloe looks like she is about to argue Beca cuts her off. "Look Chlo this is happening. I am not letting you leave so you are my hostage. Now get use to the idea because I am not going to fight with you about this."

Beca waits till Chloe has gone back to sleep before she grabs Chloe keys and heads to her house. When she gets there, she lets herself in. Straight away she is greeted by a black cat that hisses at her. "Well you must be B. I am sorry I am not Chloe ok." she says to the cat. It's a nice little place. It is very much Chloe. There are picture everywhere, pictures of the Belles, Aubrey and Chloe and Beca and Chloe. There are ones of her and Chloe she had never seen before. Someone must have taken them when she didn't know because there were a lot of her smiling and she hated smiling for pictures.

She finds Chloe's bedroom and starts going through her things, she would need PJs, underwear, sweatpants, tee-shirts, maybe a hoodie or two, runners and probably her slippers. It was a little bit odd trying to pick out which underwear she thought Chloe would like, she thought maybe some comfortable ones would be best but as she looked for some, she found that Chloe only had good underwear and all of it was really sexy. Dam Beca thinks does she always have sexy underwear on. She shakes her head. Not something I should be thinking about, she tells herself.

Right slippers, where would the slippers be. No not in the cupboard, maybe under the bed. So she looks under the bed and finds them. She also sees a scrap book under there. She pulls it out to have a look at it and on the front cover there is her name. BECA is bold writing with glitter and sparkles all around it. Beca couldn't help herself she opens the cover. There on the first page is a picture of her and Chloe. It had been taken during her first year with the Bellas. With each page she turned, she saw it was a scrap book about her, from that very first year to every article that had been written about her since. There were even some in there she didn't know about. This was her life, from the beginning till now basically. Beca may have had lost contact with Chloe but Chloe had never lost contact with her.

She felt guilty. How could she had let things get so lost between them, how could she have let go of Chloe when Chloe was always just there. Chloe had always been Beca's biggest fan even before she made it big. I am an idiot she says to herself. She closes the book and puts it back where she found it. She feels bad about betraying Chloe's trust by looking at the scrapbook but she feels worse about letting Chloe think that their friendship meant less to her. It didn't and it never had, it had means everything to Beca but she had been too caught up in the high life that she had forgotten. She decides that she won't let that happen again.

"Come on B, let's take you to mum."

In the car on the way back to her place, she managed to ring Residual Heat while trying to fend off a cat that didn't like to be kidnapped. "Look I need a week off maybe two. I know it is short notice but a family emergency has come up and there is someone I need to take care of. Yes I know two weeks at the most please just put them off till then. Thank you I appreciate it." She hangs up the phone.

Beca looks at B "Don't you scratch up my leather seat or I will turn you into slippers."

Beca finally manages to get B out of her car and the seats aren't covered in scratches but she is. She carries B into her bedroom where Chloe is still asleep. She turns to the cat and says "See I told you I was taking you to her." The cat jumps out of Beca's arms and leaps on top of Chloe's chest.

This wakes Chloe from her sleep as she automatically reaches out to scratch her ear.

"That cat has a lot of attitude." Beca says before Chloe has gotten her bearings.

"Beca, what?" Chloe says confused

Beca realizing that Chloe is probably still confused because she is sick says "Well since you are going to be here for a little while I thought you might want to feel comfortable, so I went to your place to grab some things and well I couldn't leave B there and have you all stressed out about her."

"What?"

"Just go back to sleep Chlo. I'll explain everything later."

Chloe just nods and closes her eyes while she still scratching B behind her ear. Beca stands there and watches Chloe drift back off to sleep and wonders how even when she is sick, she is still the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Chloe wakes a few hours later and wonders where she is. B is sleeping beside her but she is not in her own room. The more she wakes up she remembers more of what has happened in the last 48 hours. She can smell food and is a bit please when she realizes that the smell isn't making her want to be ill. So she follows the smell, and she finds Beca in the kitchen. "Hey Becs."

Beca turns around and smiles. "Hey yourself, you're looking a bit better."

"Are you saying I don't look good all the time? Chloe jokes

Beca is all flustered "I meant…"

Chloe laugh and cuts her off "I know what you meant and yes I am feeling a bit better thank you. Um what is my cat doing here?"

"I went to your house to get some stuff remember. And I thought well if Mohammad can't go to the mountain then the mountain (Beca points at the cat that had followed Chloe out of the bedroom) must come to Mohammad."

"When did we discuss this?"

"Last night, oh shit I should have realized that you might not have known what you were saying because of the fever."

"Why, what did I say?" Chloe starts to panic in case she said something that she would never say out loud especially to Beca

Beca missing the fear in Chloe's voice says "Well we talked about school, so I rang them and you have the week off, "CHAD" I rang him and told him that you would call him when you felt better because I didn't want him to report you as a missing person and B here (she points to the cat) you were worried about her so I went and got her. You were really sick Chlo, your fever spiked so high, I had to put you in a cold bath. I even had to get a doctor out to see you and I have been feeding you medicine on and off you're the last 48 hours."

Chloe looks down at what she is wearing and realizes that she isn't in the same clothes that she remembers going to sleep in two days ago. "Um how come I am in different clothes?"

Beca looks a bit embarrassed and rubs the back of her neck "Well I had to get you out of the clothes that you had sweated through and you know get you into the bath, so um."

"Beca Mitchell if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Chloe says trying to muster her usual amount of flirt. "Sorry a bit flat today."

"That's ok Chlo, and it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Yeah it must have been hot, with all that sweat and puking, a real turn on." Chloe says

"You be surprised just how hot you still look even when you are sick Chlo."

"You think I am hot?"

"Stop it, go back to bed and I will bring you in some dinner."

Chloe doesn't even have the energy to argue, she turns around and heads back to Beca's bedroom. B follows her. Beca brings in Chicken soup that she has made some bread and a cup on ginger ale on a tray. Chloe is laying down with her eyes closed and B laying next to her. "Chlo wake up you need to eat something."

Chloe was only it a light sleep and wakes at Beca's voice "Hey"

"Hey, come on sit up and eat."

Chloe sits up and Beca places the tray over her lap. "Did you make this?"

"I told you I can cook."

"Thanks Beca it means so much. I can't believe I am doing this to you. As soon as I feel a bit stronger, I will head home."

"No way. You are stuck here till you feel 100% and that's my final word on the matter. I have taken a week from work to look after you and that's that."

"Beca you can't."

"I have and I am, so you can waste the little energy you have fighting with me or you can rest up and get better.

Chloe looks up at Beca "Are you going to join me then or just watch me eat then?"

"Right, I will be right back." Beca goes and gets some soup for herself and craws in next to Chloe. "So what do you want to watch?" Beca grabs a remote and a Television lowers from the ceiling.

"Oh my god you have a hidden TV in your roof." Chloe says as she almost spills the soup

"Yeah yeah yeah, get over it. What do you want to watch?"

"Charmed."

"Really the one with the witches?"

"Yeah. That's' what I feel like."

"Ok, Charmed it is."

Over the next few days Chloe gets much better. They had watched half the seasons of Charmed and were laying in bed when the last episode ends. "Beca?"

Beca pulls back a bit from where she has Chloe laying on her chest so she can look at her. "Hmm" Beca response

"I think I should head home soon." Chloe says with a hint of sadness

Beca doesn't really want Chloe to leave, she has loved having Chloe there, being able to look after her. Chloe has made her feel grounded again, something that she hasn't felt in a long time. "I am not sure that's a good idea Chlo, the doctor said it could take a week and it's only been four days."

"I know but I do feel heaps better and I really feel bad for you having put your life on hold for me. Great way for me to get back into your like, you ask me for dinner and end up with a sick house guess for days that you can't get rid of."

"Oh I could have got rid of you if I wanted." Beca replies which earns her a smack from Chloe. "Nah Chlo, I have loved having you here, sick and all. It's been good."

"Well maybe a couple more days, it sort of feels like a holiday. No stress, no kids. Even B has started to warm up to you."

"I would warm up to her more if she didn't hiss at me every time I come near you. And what's with sleeping on the bed, I roll over for a cuddle and I get a tail swish to keep me away. She has an attitude problem"

"Just like her name sake." Chloe laughs

"What?"

"B stands for Beca, I named her after you and you're surprised she has an attitude problem."

"I don't have an attitude problem." Beca lamely argues

"Sure you're the poster child for love, happiness and sunshine and that's what everyone thinks of when they think of you."

Beca goes to push Chloe off her but Chloe knowing Beca like she does has already made the move and wrapped her arms around the middle of Beca. "Dude, get off me."

"No"

"Get off me"

"No"

That it Beca thinks, she has to play dirty, she starts tickling Chloe in every place she can remember that drives Chloe crazy. Chloe wiggles and squeals trying to fend Beca off but somehow she has ended up with Beca on top straddling her and breathing becoming increasing hard to control. Beca is smiling down at Chloe and their eyes lock. Beca doesn't mean too, but she looks at Chloe's lips and then back at her eyes. Chloe's eyes had gotten a much darker blue in the moment she had taken to glance at Chloe's lips. Beca really wants to lean down to see if they are as soft as they look but she can't take advantage of Chloe like this so she starts to tickle again.

"Say I am the poster child for love, happiness and sunshine."

"No"

"Say it"

"No"

"Ok you asked for it." Beca reaches back and starts to tickle the most sensitive area on Chloe, the back of her knees.

"Ok, Ok, I give."

"Not good enough."

"Beca Mitchell, DJ Titanium you are most definitely the poster child of all that is LOVE HAPPINESS and SUNSHINE."

"Good, glad we got that straight." Beca jumps off Chloe and off the bed. "I'm gonna go and make us some dinner." And she leaves the room. As she heads to the kitchen she thinks to herself what the fuck just happened.

Chloe lays there with her arms covering her eyes thinking the same thing. She was sure she had seen it, Beca wanted to kiss her, she knows she did. If she had of just lifted her head just a bit to give Beca a signal that it was alright, then she could have been lying there being out of breath for a whole other reason. She gives herself a moment to get control of her breathing and her thoughts and then goes and offers to help Beca in the kitchen.

"Do you think you should call CHAD?"

"Why do you say his name like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know CHAD."

"I do not."

"You do."

"I just can't believe you are dating someone called CHAD, like was he the captain of his football team, King of the Prom?"

"Yes he was."

"Figures." Beca mumbles

Chloe laughs "I'll just call him while you're making dinner ok."

"Sure not a problem."

Chloe comes back about 15 minutes later. "So how did it go?" Beca asks

"How did what go?"

"You said you were going to break it off with him."

"Oh I did, it went ok for a break ups I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No there's not much to say. He was nice but he wasn't the right one for me. I knew that so I am fine about it all."

"Ok then, dinners ready let's eat."

Chloe wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, well except for B. She can see the ensuite light on under the door and waits for Beca to come out, except Beca doesn't come out for a while. Chloe starts to worry and goes to the door "Beca, you ok in there?" There's no answer. "Rebecca Anne Mitchell you answer me this instant?" Chloe hears a groan from inside the door so she pushes it open and sees Beca with her head leaning against the toilet bowl. "Oh god Beca, I am so, so sorry."

Beca doesn't even have enough energy to lift her head so she just nods against the toilet. Chloe sits down next to her and wipes back the hair that has stuck to Beca face from sweating. "Ok Becs hon, I am going to clean you up and put you to bed ok."

Beca doesn't struggle against Chloe when she feels Chloe lift her. Because Beca is smaller than Chloe, Chloe is able to undress Beca and put her in the shower. Afraid that Beca might collapse is she lets go of her for even a second Chloe gets in fully dressed and holds on to Beca as she cleans her up. Chloe dries Beca's body and hair and lays her on the bed and pulls the covers up over her. She then changes out of her wet clothes to find some clean clothes to put on Beca. She finds the doctors number that Beca had called for her and rang him to come.

As she expected, Beca had caught her bug. And the doctor gave her the same instructions he had given Beca. "Ok." was all she could say. She felt so bad, this is not the reunion she had been hoping for. First she makes herself house bound at Beca's home basically making her give up everything just to look after her and now she has made Beca just as sick as she was.

So the next few days their roles reversed. Chloe was looking after Beca, making sure she took her medicine and was eating healthy food. She had rang Residual Heat to let them know about Beca being sick, but they questioned her about who she was, like she was some sort of stalker fan who has managed to kidnap Beca. Once she finally convinced them she was a friend, they said it was ok, they hadn't expected Beca back for two weeks anyway. She rang her school and asked for another week off which they were ok with too because the school was basically closed down for the time being because of this bug.

After a few days Beca started feeling better. They had started to watch the rest of Charmed which Beca was enjoying but wouldn't admit that to Chloe. "Chloe I was thinking?"

"Well that's dangerous."

"Now I am not going to tell you." Beca challenges. She knew Chloe couldn't hold out for long.

"What were you thinking?"

"Doesn't matter, it was stupid."

"Go on tell me."

"Well I had this idea that maybe you know if you wanted to, you could stay?"

"I am here Becs, I will look after you."

"No I know, but I was thinking maybe longer term, like you could move in?"

"Becs you're sick, well talk about this later." Chloe says wishing for nothing more than it to be real.

"No Chlo I am serious."

"I know, and give it a couple more days and we will talk about it then ok."

"Ok, but I am not going to forget."

"Ok" Chloe pulls Beca to her so her head is lying on her chest. They both fall to sleep.

"Beca there is a courier at the door." Chloe sings out

"Can you get it Chlo, I am just in the middle of something?"

"Sure." Chloe sings back

Chloe walks back into the bedroom and finds Beca just laying on the bed. "So that's what you were in the middle of?"

"Yep." Beca laughs

"Well the courier drop this off." She hands a very fancy envelope to Beca

Beca sits straight up and starts reading. She reads it again and reads it a third time. Chloe is just standing there watching Beca's face change from surprise to fear to happiness all in a split second. "Becs is everything Ok?"

Beca just nods. She hands the letter to Chloe. Chloe starts to read… As a member of the Grammy's nomination committee it is my pleasure to inform you that you Beca Mitchell you have been nominate for Song of the year and Best New Artist. Your attendance is requested on the night. Please feel free to invite a guest to join you. Yours sincerely….  
"Beca ?"

Beca just sits there looking at Chloe afraid that Chloe is going to tell her that she is dreaming.

"Beca?"

"Is it real?" Beca asks in a small voice

Chloe answers by jumping on Beca and starts hugging her. "Oh my god Beca, you're a Grammy nominee. Oh my god that's so great. I am so proud of you."

Beca starts to feel the excitement, and starts to smile. She had done it and in her first year too.

"We should go out and celebrate?" Chloe says jumping off Beca. Beca is just sitting there with a stupid grin on her face. "Come on Beca you deserve this. Now let's go out and celebrate."

"On two conditions?" Beca says with a raise eyebrow

"Two?" Chloe counters with her own raised eyebrow

"One, you move in here with me. You thought I had forgotten didn't you? And two come to the Grammys with me?"

"What?"

"I knew what I was saying the other day when I said I wanted you to move in. For the first time, this place has felt like a home, and it's because you have been here. And I really, really want you to stay."

"I have my own place?"

"I know but I can buy out your lease or whatever but please say you'll stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely and two. Will you be my plus one at the Grammys?"

"Beca shouldn't you know take someone who is famous or at least someone that will help your career along?"

"Probably but I want to take you and if you won't say that you will come with me I will just have to tell them thanks but I can't make it."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Wouldn't I, you know how stubborn I can be."

"Rebecca Anne Mitchell" Chloe starts

But Beca cuts her off "Don't full name me, just say yes."

"YES!" Chloe screams and jumps on Beca again.

The night of the Grammys was overwhelming for Chloe. It was a bit for Beca too but she had worked with some of these stars before so she was trying to act like it was nothing to her. But she could feel Chloe shaking and trying hard not to stare at Pink, Adele and Sam Smith. So she takes Chloe's hand in an attempt to try and calm Chloe down. It works as Chloe brings her eyes around to meet Beca's.

Beca is being stopped along the red carpet for photos and interview and the whole time she doesn't let go of Chloe's hand. It makes Chloe feel like she's the only person in the world. When Beca is asked whose is this gorgeous woman with her she just simply answers "This special beautiful woman here is Chloe."

The award ceremony was long but extremely entertaining. The live performances were spectacular. Chloe and Beca were both too nervous to drink and so that just drank water. Beca's first category was called and they announced the nominees. The Best New Artist is …. Beca Mitchell. Beca who had been squeezing Chloe's hand while they had read the nominees was now behind Chloe's neck pulling her in for a kiss.

Beca pulls back from Chloe and just looks at her. Chloe is in shock and is just looking right back at Beca. Then Chloe smiles that gorgeous smile of hers to let Beca know that everything was good. Beca is still looking at Chloe as they call her name a second time to get her to come up and collect her award. She leans into Chloe and says in her ear "This, (and she gestures between the two of them) I want to talk about later.

Chloe just nods and watches as Beca gets up to collect her award. When Beca reaches the microphone they have to lower it a little for her to reach which causes Chloe to laugh. Beca begins "I know that most people get up here and say they weren't expecting this but in my case it's true. I was flattered to even be nominated. But I would like to thank Residual Heat for giving me a chance. I would like to Emily Junk who gave me my first song, but last and definitely not least I would like to thank the most beautiful, kind, caring and loving woman I know, Chloe Beale. Chloe is the one who gave me music, she gave it a life and without her I wouldn't be here, so thanks you Chloe for everything." She bows and leaves the stage.

It takes ages for Beca to get back to her seat and Chloe is sitting there trying to ignore the stares she getting from people. Finally Beca gets back. "Oh my god Beca you won congratulations."

"Yeah well you know it's nothing." Beca says as she is holding onto her Grammy so tight that her knuckles are turning white.

"Nothing my arse." Chloe says noting the smile that hasn't left Beca's face

"I know right. I won Chlo I don't believe it."

"I do." Chloe says as she puts her hand softly on Beca's check and kisses her softly.

Beca pulls back and her smile has grown even wider. "Best night ever." She says to Chloe "Oh yeah, I ran into Pink back stage and she invited us to her after party" Beca says like it's no big deal

"Oh my god" Chloe squeals

Beca misses out on Best Song to Adele but she doesn't care, I mean its "Adele". She won a Grammy and it seems like she might have won the girl. It was a good night.

They went to Pink's after party and danced the night away. In the Limo drive back to Beca's place, their place Beca says "So I kissed you?"

"Yes you did."

"And then you kissed me?"

"Yes I did."

"And is this kissing thing something you might want to do in the future? Asks Beca nervously

Chloe puts on her pretending to think look that Beca knows and says "Yeah, I think I just might want to do that again."

Beca grins and leans and Chloe meets her half way. Their lips touch and Beca's hand comes up to hold Chloe's face softly. "I think I could get use to this." Beca says as she pulls away.

"I know I could." Answers Chloe and pulls Beca in for another kiss

They rest against the back seat of the Limo holding hands. "Oh my god Beca."

"What Chlo is everything alright?"

"Our first kiss?"

"Yes" Beca answers nervously

"Beca our first kiss was seen by about 50 million people."

Beca laughs "More like 100 million, but whatever."

It hits Chloe what that means and she remembers that her phone had been off the whole night. She looks at it and then at Beca. "I'm a little afraid to turn it on." Chloe says

"I would be too." Beca nods towards the phone.

Chloe pushes the button and watches the screen come to life. She was right her phone started lighting up like fireworks. She looks at it for a second and turns it back off. "I'll deal with that tomorrow." And throws her phone back in her bag.

"I think the first call you should make is to your mum and dad because I am sure they would have heard about it or seen it by now." Suggest Beca "Lucky they already like me."

"Lucky for you I that I already like you." replies Chloe

"Yes, lucky me," Beca leans over and kisses Chloe. "Now let's get home." Says Beca

"Home." Chloe says

"Our home Chlo."

Chloe just smiles and snuggles into the side of Beca "Our home."

The End


End file.
